Buried in Fear
by rainsilentnight
Summary: Allan will die with the dayly abuse that he gets at school. He has to put a stop to this, but how?
1. Intro

**_AN: Well the first try didn't go too well so I made a few changes in my planning and i'm gonna start over with the fic. Hope u enjoy it._**

* * *

INTRO

PoV: Allan

I woke up on the alley in front of the forest that I take

every day to get to school and back. I was cold and I felt

a familiar sting on my arm. I knew that that wound was a

deep one. I opened my eyes but I couldn't see anything.

Everything around me was covered in darkness.

There was no rain and no breeze.

Everything was still. I couldn't find it in

me to move. Another pain came to me it was also familiar. I

felt a tear run dowm my mud stained cheek. Why always me?

They all team up against me. Not one of them leaving me

whithout a beating. Why do they do this to me. Don't they

think I've been hurt enough already? My breathing was

getting uneven and before I knew it I was crying. I tried

to keep as quiet as I could so noone could hear me. Even

with crying the pain in the pit of my stomach didn't get

any better. It just kept getting worse and worse. I just

wanted to be left alone, but instead I get this. I slowly

pushed myself of the ground withe the arm that was less

hurt. I stopped in a sitting position. I felt dizzy and my

head hurt horribly. I knew I had passed out not long ago.

It always happened, but I never got used to it. Whenever i

woke up I felt scared and alone. Noone ever came to help

me. Or even to talk to me. I didn't have one friend and I

haven't talked for almost a year now. 'School's almost

over' I thought to myself. I slowly stood up while leaning

on a tree that arched over the alley and combined with

another on the other side. I really liked how it looked but

when I looked up at it's crown on this night, it looked

like it was laughing down at me, feeling no guilt what so

ever. I weakly made my way home. Step by step I could feel

my bits of energy truning in to dust and ditching me with

the nonexisting wind. I collapsed on the door to my home.

Letting it support all my weight I slowly turned the

doorknob. My aunt had forgotten to lock the door again. I

never really saw her a lot. She worked at night in a

nightclub and slept during the day. The door opened letting

me fall on the rough carpet in front of the door. At least

I was home now...


	2. Chapter 1

**_AN: I find making small chapters are easyer to write and are better for the readers too. It Helps them keep up with the story and get updates quicker. (i'm just too lazy to make them longer. This is what i write in one day and i don't feel like continuing the chapter the next day so I put it up right away.)_**

* * *

The next morning I woke up with tears in my eyes and the same pains I felt the night before. 'It's the second last day of school.' I thought to myself, trying to cover the fear and sadness. 'Soon I won't have to get out of the house anymore.' I felt so tired, I didn't know weather I would make it to school without passing out on the way. I wiped away my tears away with my fingers and forced myself out of bed, and dragging myself in to the bathroom.

After I got out of the bathroom feeling a little more awake, I went downstairs and didn't bother looking in the fridge. Neither my aunt, nor I have gone shopping for almost two weeks now. I was hungry, but I couldn't have gone shopping even if I overcame my fear of crowds and strangers. The wounds never healed and they drained all my energy out of my system. I grabbed my blood stained school bag and slung it over my healthy shoulder. I took a deep breath and walked out the door. A sea of brightness and warmth hit me instantly and blinded me.

I dropped my head and kept walking. The sun might seem like a happy and joyful thing to most people but all it did was mock me and remind me of what I don't and never will have. I kept walking with my head down so the sun wouldn't affect me as much through the short walk to school. When I entered the school property. I already hear the v oices of the guys coming towards me. I tried to walk as fast as I could but a sharp edged rock hit the back of my head before I could take another step. The pain made it's way through my whole head bringing me down to the ground.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I saw their shadows crowding over me. Just then a little hope squeezed it's way through the shadows. The bell rang informing the students that class will start shortly. "Hey come on Greg let's save it for when school finishes." I heard one of them say. "Yeah we'll have more time to make sure that he gets what he deserves." said another one of the guys. To my relief, the shadows slowly went away and left me alone. After I was sure they were gone I stood up and mademy way to biology class.


	3. Chapter 2

**_AN: Well I've written a fewmore paragraphs. Next chapter gets to the point. R&R everybody I'd like some feedback on this._**

* * *

All throughout the day I was dreading the beating after school. The last bell of the day rung and my heart sank. I tried to take as much time to pack my books and walk down the hallways. They only beat me outside the school. They didn't know that the teachers didn't care about me. And the janitor sent the to the principals office (including me) 'cause we got blood all over the walls. I took a deep breath and walked outside the back doors. To my surprize they were waiting for me there.

I started running towards the forest and never looked back. But I could hear their footsteps right behind me. I tried to run as fast as I could but my legs were giving in on me. I never had that much energy to begin with. I haven't had any food for a few days and my wounds never had time to heal. I felt tears coming to my eyes. I knew this time they would really kill me. I wanted to call out for help but I never had the will to use my voice. I looked in front of me, it was blurry but i could still makeout a river.

It was my only chance left. I leaped for the water but to my horror, I felt someone tug me back by my school bag and a kinfe meet my neck. I felt the knife slice through my skin and then a fist hitting my side. I started to feel dizzy. As I fell to the damp ground, I felt another painful kick to my head and then everything was dark around me. I couldn't move but every pain was still there. It felt as if I was deep under water. As if I was drowning. But I could breathe. Suddenly I didn't feel like I was floating anymore, it felt as if I had touched the bottom. I felt dry, almost dry, the back of my head felt damp. I would have thought it was my blood if it wasn't so cold. I felt my eyelids start to correspond again.

I opened my eyes and I saw the now cloudy sky. I could smell the damp air and the smell of the forest. Did I die?....


	4. Chapter 3

**_AN: Well here's the third chapter. Once again Hope you like it. R&R so I know if you liked it or not. blah blah. No this is not a real book It's all my idea and my characters. If there's something similar on the market it's not mine._**

* * *

I felt the deep sting in the back of my head again,

convincing me that I was still alive. I slowly pushed

myself off the ground and then presed my legs against my

chest holding them with my arms. I somewhat relieved the

pains. I rested my head against my knees. On my side was

the river that I had wanted to jump in. My clothes were all

dry except for part of my upper back which felt cold and

damp. I reached to feel my wound but instead I felt a wide

plaster. I knew I didn't put that there. I looked around as

far as I could turn my head whithout my neck hurting. There

was noone there. "I'm here." A low but soft voice came from

behind me. The voice shocked me and made me gasp a little.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, they're gone." The voice

said getting closer to me. A black haired boy a little

older than himself came in my sight. He was tall and thin

but still looked strong. I couldn't keep my eyes off him.

He looked threatening but his face had a soft expression.

He kneeled down beside me and asked. "How's your head? Do

you feel dizzy?" He looked at me carefuly probably trying

to figure it out by my expression. I opened my mouth and

tried to talk but then I remembered that I couldn't. And I

gave him a sorry look. The boy looked me in the eyes and

shook his head. "You can't talk can you?" I bit my lip and

shook my head slowly. I dropped my head back on my knees.

"Were you born like this?" He asked. His voice sounded a

little concerned. I shook my head again. There was short

silence. "I'm really sorry." I heard him say quietly in the

same way that my broother used to apologize after eveytime

I got hurt. Eventhough he saved me everytime. I missed Him

so much the deep saddness that was always deep in me

surfaced and forced tearsout of my eyes. I tried not to cry

but it was no use. I was already weeping with my head

buried in my arms. "Hey, what's wrong?" I heard the boys

soft voiceask me in the same concerned voice. I couldn't

respond to that and the tears just kept flowing down my

cheeks. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and pulling

me towards him. My Heart skipped a beat as I suddelny

realized that he was the only one who had treated me like

thins. For the first time in almost a year in pain and

sadness I felt confort and caring. He slowly rubbed my arm

as I wept against him. A new feeling came to me one that I

couldn't explain. One that I've never felt before.


End file.
